Last Laugh
by allanarcher777
Summary: Another April Fools day has come and Luan is ready to spread terror. But today is not the same old day as all the other years. Luan is faced with a certain individual with a reputation for having people wind up dead. Will Luan have the last laugh, or is it going to be her last breath?
1. Chapter 1

Last laugh

By: allanarcher777

Chapter 1: Don't be foolish

Luan slept peacefully in the bed of her suburban home, snoring and chuckling in her sleep as she dreamt of various jokes and comedy gags. It was all so normal and quiet.

Until her alarm clock went off at the stroke of 6:00 in the morning. Her arm instantly hit the snooze button and turned it off, silencing the blaring tones. Her eyes snapped open as an evil expression formed on her face. She got up and walked coldly to the calendar on the wall by her closet and double checked the date. Circled in red was her favorite day of the whole year, and for her family, the worst of theirs. "APRIL FOOLS DAY!" She gleefully shouted.

Every year, Luan always took April fools day to the extreme and performed what the Louds called "Prankageddon". She had quite the day planned this year, especially with a bomb of caramel ready to be placed in the fridge. Luan didn't even bother to change out of her yellow pajamas as she ran down to the kitchen to try and snag a seat for the show to unfold.

"This is going to be a STICKY situation for them this time!" She giggled as she got some cereal and pretended to get breakfast as normal. She sat in the chair and waited. And waited, and waited. But after 10 minutes of silencing and eating cornflakes, not a single sound was heard throughout the house. "That's weird… they usually wake up and start panicking." She wondered to herself. "Come on, guys you shouldn't JOKE under the pressure. It would be FOOLISH to just hide from me." She joked to herself while calling for her family.

Curiosity slowly overtook her as she went from room to room looking for her sisters, brother, and parents. But not a one was present in the whole house. "Wow, I must have been TOO on my game to scare them away completely." Luan reasoned with the absence of her family. She felt upset that they had vanished without a single trace of their existence, it was as if they suddenly ceased to be and only their possessions and rooms were what remained in the world.

Not even the family pets and the reptiles of her sister, Lana, were in the house.

A small frown crept on her face, but then an idea popped into her head. "Actually, I shouldn't let this ruin my BUZZ." She laughed as she ran back up to her room. In a couple of minutes, she was fully dressed in her everyday clothes of a white shirt and yellow skirt. She pinned on a gag squirt flower and slipped on a joy buzzer as she prepared to take April Fools day to the streets.

Luan went downstairs and ran out the door of her house. "Look out, Royal Woods! I ain't FOOLING around!" She laughed wickedly like the evil clown she embraced on the first of the month.

But as she left laughing to herself, a figure observed her from afar. It reached into the pocket of its thick coat and pulled out a picture of the whole Loud family together, smiling in front of their home. And Luan's head was circled with red marker. The shadow grunted in response. "There she is…" It hummed.

"… _ **My target."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tag, you're Hit!

Luan spent her day in leisure playing small practical jokes on the populous of Royal Woods. Some responded to her whirlwind of gags with either friendly laughter or annoyed complaints. But regardless, Luan simply laughed and kept moving on with her day. Occasionally, curiosity dawned on her and left her wondering where her family disappeared to, but she shrugged it off and kept going with her day.

Eventually, the jokester's comedic chaos led her to the park. She pulled out a banana and ate the fruit in 2 bites, dropping the peel on a small sidewalk for a victim to slip on it. She giggled and hid behind a tree in wait for the fish to bite. "I can't wait to say YELLOW to my next victim." Luan joked about the fruit's color. She found herself trying to contain her laughter without being noticed.

But as her giggling slowed down and eventually stopped, she saw something in the distance. It looked like a silhouette resembling a man, it simply stared at her for a little bit until Luan ducked behind the tree again, fearing her prank would get ruined. She peered around the corner again, but the man was gone. She was about to leave her post when she heard a loud "WOAH!" and then a profound thud.

She turned and saw a dark skinned boy, wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt and glasses. Luan quickly recognized the boy as her brother's friend, Clyde. She smiled and helped him up. "Hey, Clyde. Happy April Fools Day!" She laughed as she bent down to pick up the banana peel. "Can you do me a favor and tell Lincoln that he's in for a surprise the next time I POTAsee him?" She laughed.

Clyde rubbed his butt as he recovered from his fall. "Yeah, I guess I can warn him. But why are you pulling pranks over town? I thought you kept April Fools Day at your place." He asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Normally, yeah. But everyone was gone this morning when I woke up. So I thought I'd shake things up." She replied. Luan was about to walk away but was stopped when Clyde grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you didn't see Lincoln or Lori or ANYONE else today?"

"Yep, all gone." Luan was about to follow up with a joke, but quickly stopped when she saw Clyde turn slightly pale. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. But I'm worried about Lincoln though. Usually he radios me on our walkie talkies about April Fools day and what his game plan to avoid it is, but he never called or picked up." He explain. A small amount of worry snuck into Luan as she heard this.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Bye." And with that Luan left. As she walked back into the streets, she started to get concerned and decided to check in with others to see if her family had been seen or heard from at all. She pulled out her smart phone and called Lori's boyfriend, Bobby. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey, Bobby… No this isn't an April Fools prank. I want to know If you've seen Lori at all… You don't have to tell me WHERE she is. Just that you saw or talked to her…"

What Luan heard next made her anxiety shoot up higher. "…Not even a text?" She was tempted to continue until she caught a glimpse of a large shadow following her in a store window's reflection. She whipped her head around to see the person head on, but found no one. "Ok, call me back if you hear anything." She hung up and started walking again.

As Luan walked, she could've swore she heard footsteps echoing hers. Cautiously, she picked up the pace and moved faster.

The echoing foot steps sped up in time with hers almost immediately. Speeding up little by little, Luan noticed that it seemed like she was the only one on the street as she kept walking, eventually starting to run from paranoia. Her heart beating out of her chest in fear. Briefly losing her common sense, she foolishly ran into an alley and found herself face to face with a brick wall.

She quickly turned to try and run back, but froze in her tracks at the sight of the figure that was following her. His gray hood and coat covering his whole body as he slowly walked up to her. Luan felt frozen and could only stand in place. Eventually, the man stopped and reached for his hood, revealing his face.

The man showed Luan his head and it looked like a large purple oval with piercing red eyes. Luan simply gawked at the odd looking stranger in awestruck, shock.

Then she suddenly started to laugh. "Oh, man. That was a GRAPE prank you pulled on me. Let me guess, you got hit with a jelly burst and wanted to try and get home to wash it off?" Luan chuckled, thinking the stranger to be a victim of some other prankster's gag. The man's expression didn't change from it's serious demeanor as he replied.

"I always look like this, Luan." He responded. Luan's blood ran ice cold when she heard him say her name.

"How did you…?"

"That is not important. What is important is who I am." The stranger interjected. "My name is Hit…"

The wind blew through the alley and picked up some trash and sent it flying across the ground. As the silence settled in, Hit broke it with one quick statement.

"… ** _I've been hired to kill you._** "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Stop, you're killing me"

Luan was in a state of shock at what Hit claimed. The chilling words still echoed in her mind as the 2 locked eyes. "Kill me?" She clarified nervously. Hit's expression didn't lighten as he nodded, confirming her statement. Luan broke a nervous sweat and chuckled a little bit. "Ok guys, you got me. I don't know who this "Hit" guy is, but the whole murderer things kind of far." She called out to hopefully her family. In truth, she was in denial about the situation, hoping in vain this was a small prank.

"There is no point in trying to pretend. Now turn and face me." Luan did so, trying to fake confidence towards her attacker.

"Look, I have a good sense of humor and love a good prank. But I can tell you for certain that this is not…" Luan was cut short by Hit as he instantaneously pulled a hand from his coat and threw a punch. It didn't connect and a gust of wind brushed past Luan's head. Shortly after, she heard the sound of crumbling rock and turned to look at the wall behind them.

Luan was horrified to see a small crater the size of an apple ingrained in the brick. Luan eventually found the strength to finish her statement. "…even a joke." She squeaked.

"Now you understand. Just stand still and I'll make it quick." Hit promised. Luan's mind raced in pure fear as the assassin loomed over her. Her eyes darted to the side and saw a garbage can sitting on the ground. Seeing an opportunity, the prankster took it and quickly lunged for the lid.

"Sorry, but I didn't take the trash out yet!" Luan quipped as she took a swing at Hit with the container's lid. But just before it landed, Hit suddenly vanished from sight. "What, how did he do that?" The girl asked herself.

"Have more dignity in your death." Luan jumped in alarm to see Hit behind her. She tried to run out the alley, but the assassin suddenly materialized and blocked her way again. Panicking, Luan tried to attack Hit and knock him down with her fists, but he dodged and blocked every attempt she made. Eventually, Hit grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. Unable to fight back anymore, Luan started to cry.

"Please… Please don't hurt me. I don't want to die!" She begged shamelessly. Hit simply walked closer to her and his shadow covered her body. "Assassins like money, right? I can give you lots of it!" Luan bargained desperately.

"A teenage party entertainer can't hope to match the price of my client. Even if you could, I never leave a job unfinished." Hit explained. Luan sniffed and wiped her face.

"Can you at least tell me who would want to hire you to kill me?"

"I'm not at liberty to give that information out."

"Please, it's good closure. I'll take the secret to my grave." Luan pleaded unintentionally making a joke. Hit thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I'll give you a first initial. L." He spoke. Luan seemed confused for a moment at the one letter. Like it ate at the deepest corners of her mind. Then, all at once, she gasped.

"Did a member of my family hire you?" She asked in shock. Hit remained silent, not dignifying the question with any sort of answer. Luan once again began to cry. "Why? If this about past pranks, then it seems like a bit much. Do they even love me? What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed as the possibility of betrayal plunged into her heart and mind like knives. Hit saw her panicking and paranoia and sighed.

"Look, I don't usually do this. But for you, I'm going to give you some time." He offered. Luan looked at the killer curiously. A small glimmer of hope returned to her now gloomy eyes.

"Time? How much money do you want?" She asked.

"You misunderstand, Ms. Loud. There is no canceling the contract with my client by any means. However, I was told today was your favorite day of the year. Am I right?" Luan was suddenly reminded today was April Fools day and she nodded vigorously. "Well then, go live that day to its fullest. Get your affairs in order and have some fun. But by midnight, I'll return to finish my job." With that, Hit turned and walked away, leaving Luan lying on the ground.

"But one more thing." Hit added with his back towards the girl. "This contract has a strict policy against witnesses. Tell anyone about me or this meeting, and they die too." The purple man threatened. With that bone chilling statement left in the air, Hit suddenly vanished from reality and disappeared. Luan slowly brought herself up from off the ground and looked out from the alley, people had started to walk through the streets and even a few cars drove by.

Not wanting to chance Hit returning early, Luan simply jogged back quickly to her house. Unable to shake a horrible idea from her head.

 ** _"Does my own family want me dead?"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clown breaks down.

Luan could only focus on the idea of who Hit's client could be. More so, she was concerned that it might be a member of her own family. "Could they actually want to go this far?" She asked aloud as she walked back to her house. She quickly shook her head and shunned the idea. "No. Luan don't be ridiculous. You guys may get into a fight or argument, but the louds always bounce back stronger than ever." She reasoned confidently. "Of course them being gone and Hit aren't connected. Now I should try and find out who DID hire him!"

Luan made it back home and was about to turn to the door when she saw a piece of paper on the mailbox. "Huh, how long has that been there?" Luan grabbed it off and read it.

" _Dear Mr. Mailman. I want to warn you to stay away from our house. Not just because it's April Fools day, but because someone else is coming over to see my sister, Luan. My dad told me he was a hitman, I think that it's a fancy name for a boxer. Anyway, stay safe._

 _-Leni_

Luan's hands trembled as she crushed the paper in her hands and her face turned red. Her heart was ripped into pieces as her arms frantically ripped the paper into shreds. "I can't BELIEVE those monsters!" She screamed as she ran inside and slammed the door. She entered a rage and proceeded to turn the house upside down, throwing furniture and smashing plates and vases. "I tell a few jokes and play a couple pranks and they pay to have me murdered?!"

Her anger was soon directed towards a family portrait over the fire place. She stomped towards it and curled her fingers into a tight fist. Fire seared from them as she wound up to smash the glass into pieces and destroy the image of her family. But before she could, she got on her knees and sobbed. "Why? They were just pranks, people should laugh at those." She cried. "Like when I had Leni follow all those signs out of town. Or when I shaved the fur off all the pets." The poor girl recalled one prank after another.

"There was also when I loaded a boxing glove in the fridge, and raccoons in the rest of the kitchen. Even the time when I had Lana fall into that pit of…" She trailed off as she started to look at her darker pranks. "…Rhubarb pie. Which she is allergic too. Or when I hired those stunt doubles to embarrass you all and ruin your reputation and life's work. And also having Lucy get showered with bleach." She recalled seeing the deadly dangers of her talent.

Having calmed down, she sat on the couch and looked at the destruction she sowed. Shame engulfed her soul and she felt a sorrow so intense, not even tears could do it justice. "Am I really this terrible?" She asked as she looked back to the photo, the glass frame miraculously unharmed. "These guys put up with me for so long. Maybe… I deserve this." She wondered. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

8:00 pm.

"4 hours? I could've made so many more pranks today." She lamented. Luan looked out the window and clenched her fists again. "You know what? No. My family may want me gone, but I'm not dying! I'm going out on top and going to make peace with them one way or another! And If I'm gonna die…" Her mind briefly flashed back to Hit. "…I'm not leaving without a fight!" Luan got up and opened the door to her room and grabbed various novelty toys and gags from under her bed.

"Looks like it's HIT or miss!" She quipped, but this time, she didn't laugh. She went across the house gathering supplies from all over. She went into Lisa's room and got some security cameras and a laptop. As she set them up all over the house, she dropped thumbtacks across the floors and set up various barrels on top of the doors. Filling them with things ranging from novelty teeth to kitchen grease. She went down the stairs one last time and lathered margarine on them.

"Maybe I can salvage my caramel bomb?" She wondered as she got some scissors and slightly opened the fridge door. She cut the wire and disarmed the bomb without getting covered in sticky ooze. She then placed it under the kitchen table and put a small receiver connected to a detonator remote inside it.

"Almost done. Maybe I'll turn up the heat right at the start?" She asked as she grabbed some hot sauce from the cabinet and poured it into a water gun, setting it up to go off when the door was opened. She checked the clock one more time. It read 11:57. "Better wrap this up." She quickly ran to the basement and grabbed a bucket of paint, tying it up to a long rope and set up her spot with the laptop. With a remote in her hand, she took a deep breath as she looked at the clock.

 ** _12:00_**.

"It's time."

Meanwhile, outside the house, Hit looked upon the building and grunted. "Her time is up. Time to finish the job." He remarked as he walked across the street towards the front lawn.

" ** _How will you respond to your fate, Luan Loud?"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Punch-line

Hit looked at the Loud residence once more in the darkness and walked up the porch steps. He thought to himself as he neared the door. "Just like usual. Go in, do the job, leave undetected. Another day at the office." He spoke aloud. He looked at the door handle and gripped it. However, something stopped him from opening it. The door was not locked, and was completely vulnerable to intrusion. Hit then caught something out of the corner of his eye and saw a blinking red light mounted by the window to his left.

"A camera?" Hit questioned. Then he remembered the briefing his clients gave him.

 _"She pulls that severe of pranks on April Fools' day?"_

 _"Yes. Luan is merciless with them and goes to extremes for a laugh."_

 _"She LITTERALLY becomes the Devil on the day of doom."_

 _"I see. I'll keep that in mind."_

Hit looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. "Do your worst, comedian." Hit opened the door and was instantly sprayed by a reddish-orange substance. It burned his face and eyes and briefly blinded him. He heard laughter from somewhere as he was constantly sprayed. He instantly recognized the voice as Luan.

"Welcome to casa Loud, Hit! I thought we could SPICE up our little date. Hope it's HOT enough for you!" She laughed from seemingly no where. Hit simple stood firm in the doorway and wiped the hot sauce from his face.

"I give you a day to get your affairs in order and this is how you choose to spend it? You barricade yourself behind flimsy walls and set up childish traps." He questioned "Very well. You'll just go out struggling like the chicken you are." He spat as he began to search the house for Luan.

"Good luck finding me. This house has dozens of rooms, and even more traps. PRANKly, I think you should leave. Get it?" She laughed. Hit decided to check up stairs first. He grabbed the railing and walked up the first step, stopping when he heard a soft splat. He looked and saw a margarine oil coating the steps and he instantly knew what Luan wanted to happen.

Hit tensed his body up and soon time around him froze, and he took the time to go up the steps. The halt of time stopped the momentum from the oil and he didn't slip on a single step. From Luan's perspective, it seemed like Hit had just warped to the top instantly. Regardless, she didn't let her confidence falter. "So you climbed the stairs? I find that kind of a-DOOR-able. Especially considering there are so many beds to hide in up here!" She mocked the purple man from the shadows.

Hit glanced from left to right making note of the doors. Each one was slightly cracked open as if it was supporting something. Hit confirmed his suspicion by kicking the door to Lola and Lana's room open. A bucket filled with mechanical joke dentures spilled onto the ground clattering rapidly. He walked into the bedroom and crushed one of the toys with his boot. Luan saw this from another camera and broke a sweat. "Wow. Heh, you sure know how to BREAK the ice at a party. Heh." She chuckled. Hit spotted the camera and looked at it dead center.

"The next one I attend will be your funeral." Luan's blood turned ice cold at the sound of the threat. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Ok, this isn't so bad. After all. He's still got a couple rooms left to explore up there." She reassured herself. Hit looked at all the doors in the hallway and planned his next course of action. He took careful consideration of the layout he was given of the house and possible hiding spots his target could lie in wait.

So he decided to go back downstairs. Luan saw this and got nervous again. "Hey, Hit where are you going? Are you starting to SLIP on your performance lately?" She asked in reference to the stairs which Hit warped back down with his Time-Skip.

"If I waste time searching upstairs, when you are actually downstairs, you will escape. Not that I can't track you down. I just don't want to risk witnesses." He explained calmly as he turned into the living room.

"W-well you certainly don't know what's… What is… Up?" Luan stumbled to make a joke and Hit smirked.

"Humph. That break in your facade proves it. You aren't on the second floor at all!" The assassin concluded. Luan gasped in horror at how she had been completely out-foxed and walked into such a simple trap. "Just come out and accept your fate with dignity." He tried to reason. Luan trembled and sweat as she saw Hit enter the kitchen, drawing ever closer to the basement door. Fear kept bubbling up in Luan and she started to hyperventilate. Her mind raced from things like jokes and gags to a fear of death. Then, she remembered something from earlier.

"The caramel bomb! I still have a chance." She reached down and grabbed the detonator and felt her confidence slowly returning as Hit walked by the kitchen table. Luan suddenly clicked the button and Hit heard a high pitched beeping from under the table. He looked underneath as the pace got faster and saw the large block of brown candy.

SPLOOOSH!

The entire kitchen was coated in the sticky ooze and the rumble was felt throughout the building. Luan couldn't help but laugh triumphantly. "Wow, it sure was HIT or miss there. But I know how to get out of a STICKY situation." She kept laughing and laughing as how she had stopped Hit from killing her. "Man, I'm seriously going to need a long joke storming session to calm down after all this."

WHAM!

The door to the basement swung open to reveal Hit, who didn't have even a speck of goop on his body. "How is this for a joke? I don't CAREA-bout stunts you pull. Get it?" He snarled. Luan was mortified at how Hit loomed over her. He walked down the stairs slowly as Luan trembled and crawled to the back wall. "No more jokes?" He asked with a serious expression on his face. Luan could barely process the world around her. Only noting her last ditch effort and Hit's piercing red eyes.

"I'm. Not. Kicking. THE BUCKET!" She screamed as she pulled a rope from behind her. The force brought down a paint bucket from the wall to try and strike Hit from behind. But the assassin tilted his body to the side and the bucket struck Luan in the stomach, and knocked her down to the ground. Luan knelt in pain and looked up at the man before her.

"Any last words that aren't puns?" He asked. Luan just kept crying, unable to bring herself to speak. The pain on her was too intense, physically, mentally, and especially emotionally. Hit looked down at her and felt a sense of nostalgia. Despite the severely different circumstances, the girl reminded him of a… ** _certain figure_** …from a past contract.

He decided to speak. "I once tried to kill another target." He lamented. "This… man was a fighter like you. Not mentally, but physically. And although he didn't cry, I could sense he was as scared as you. I asked this man a question, a question that I want to ask you." Luan looked up in curiosity. "If I merely let you disappear from the world and I told my client I killed you, when in reality you were living elsewhere. What would you do with that offer?" Luan looked down again and sniffed.

What she said next caught Hit off guard.

"I'd say I don't deserve it." She spat depressed. "Every April Fools', for as long as I can remember, I've been a total jerk. My pranks go to extremes and are even deadly sometimes. I mean, encasing my family in gelatin!? They could have suffocated and died, what was I THINKING?!" She screamed. "I should be thankful they even put up with me for this long. A psycho like me doesn't deserve a second chance." She moaned in defeat.

Hit's expression didn't change as Luan continued. "But regardless of who hired you, whether it was my parents, sisters, brother, or even some stranger I pissed off. Promise me something Hit." Hit reached behind him and prepared for his final strike. Luan stood up, arms at her side, and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Tell them I'm sorry for everything. That they never have to suffer my over the top pranks again." She pleaded. "Can you tell them that?" Hit paused and made note of her words and final request.

"I'll make sure they know how you feel…"

 ** _"… Happy April Fools' Day, Luan Loud."_**

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note at the end of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Crying out, Loud.

 ** _"Happy April Fools' Day, Luan Loud."_**

The single sentence rang in Luan's ears as she braced herself for the final moment of her life. Her eyes winced as she couldn't bare to see her end. She heard Hit's body move, and prep for an attack. Then, a single gust of wind blew out towards her face.

"STOP!" a voice rang out. For Luan, everything was silent and still. Confused, she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Hit holding a pie inches from her face. She looked beyond the attacker and was astonished at what she saw.

"Lincoln? Is that you?" Hit seemed as confused as Luan did as he put the pie on the ground and turned to the white haired child. Lincoln looked hurt, tears filling in his eyes.

"Why did you stop me? The job was almost finished." Hit claimed. It was then another voice rang out from upstairs.

"Well like it or not, your clocking out early bro!" It exclaimed. Luan looked to see the rest of her family with concerned expressions at the top of the steps. They hurried down and Luan was soon cocooned by her parents.

"Luan, sweetie, are you ok?"

"You're not too hurt are you?" They asked very quickly. Luan could barely take in everything as she found herself shoving her family away.

"Stop. Just. What is going on here? First you hire this guy!" She cried out pointing to Hit. "Now you all rush down here and treasure me like the sun? Is this a sick joke or something?" The broken prankster asked. Her younger sister, Lisa, yanked her skirt and caught her attention.

"Luan, if you calm down and come with us to the living room, we will explain the entire situation." She reassured as she took her big sisters hand. Luan was afraid and skeptical, but didn't feel like she had much of a choice as she followed them upstairs again. Eventually everyone, including Hit, were all gathered together in the living room. Luan was wrapped in a blanket by Lola and Lana as she sipped out of a small cup of juice trying to calm down.

After a good 5 minutes of silence, Luan spoke. "I don't even know what you all want anymore. Is it just to see me suffer?" She asked. Her dad shook his head rapidly.

"No no no. Not at all! Luan we just. Well, I don't know where to start exactly."

"How about at the beginning? Like who is Hit?" Luan asked a little bitterly. Lisa cleared her throat.

"I can fill in that blank. It all transpired aproximatley a week ago." Lisa began

 ** _One week prior_**

 _Lisa was in her room working on a small gray device. She glanced back at her notes on the chalkboard as a reference. "Ok, if my calculations are correct. I should be able to open a gateway to an alternate dimension. Hopefully Multiverse theory proves correct, otherwise it's back to my bunker for another April 1st." She lamented. Lisa grabbed the device and pushed a button causing the house to rumble._

 _Meanwhile, Lola had been applying makeup in the next room over and the quake caused her to mess up and smear it over her forehead. She growled as she stomped across the hall over to Lisa's room. "Lisa! Knock it off with the experiments! If you make one more explosion, I'm turning those test tubes into tea pots." She threatened. Then, a mass of light gathered in front of the 2 girls and flashed into a giant cyan ball._ _Lisa adjusted her glasses with a proud look._

 _"A complete success."_

 _"Ok, what is that? And is it going to explode?" Lola asked quizzically. Lisa turned to the pageant queen and started to explain._

 _"This, my stubborn sister, is a rift in space time." She stated calmly. "I have been working on inter-dimensional travel for about a year or so. I originally had it as a side project, but after Prankageddon, I made it top priority." She explained. Lola immediately caught on to what her sister was saying and narrowed her eyes._

 _"Oh, I get it. You want to ditch us and go into another universe for a day. Well sign me up too. Better than being one of Luan's targets." She chimed in with a smile._

 _"After you." Lisa offered as she stepped aside. But before Lola could walk into the rift, someone started to come out of it. The two sisters backed up as a thick boot stepped through the light, followed by a whole body covered in a trench coat. His eyes opened and observed the room around him until locking onto Lola and Lisa. The former was about to scream in fear when Lisa quickly covered her mouth and kept her from alerting everyone else. "An extraterrestrial being? This is incredible!" She cooed with excitement._

 _The man simply stared in wonder. "Where am I?" He asked. Lisa gasped in wonder after the being finished their sentence._

 _"And it speaks fluent English?! Incredible!" Lisa let go of her sister and grabbed a tape recorder and rushed over to the man. "Please, if you have a name, I'd like to know!" She asked awestruck. The figure simply stared with a calm expression._

 _"My name is Hit." They answered. Lola raised an eyebrow._

 _"Hit? What kind of a name is that? It sounds like your some kind of assassin."_

 _"That's because I am." Hit replied. The girls were surprised and Lisa cleared her throat nervously and tried to retain her composure._

 _"Well Hit, I would like to ask you more. However, you probably don't like personal questions in your line of work and have more than one way to refuse them. So I apologize for the interruption and hope we don't inconvenience you like this again." She lectured, quickly trying to hustle Hit back through the portal. But Lisa soon found herself held back and restrained by her sister. She had a strange expression on her face that gave an aura of unsettling curiosity._

 _"Now hold on a minute, Lisa. I want to ask a couple questions of my own." She pushed Lisa to the side and approached Hit. "You are an assassin, right?"_

 _"Yes." Hit responded._

 _"And assassins do certain… things for money right?" The young pageant queen asked. Lisa's jaw dropped as she immediately caught on to Lola's idea._

 _"Lola!" Hit followed Lisa's scream with a question that practically took the words out of her mouth._

 _"Are you implying you want to hire me? You are only 6 years old at most."_

 _"True. But I don't want you to kill anyone for this job. And I can make it worth your while." She promised with an innocent smile and batting her eyelashes in a couple rapid blinks. Hit pondered her offer for a moment and hummed to himself._

 _"It would depend on what this job actually is. As well as what you would be offering as payment." Hit explained. Lola held up a single finger and walked out of the room without saying a word. In a few moments, she returned with a gold tiara from one of her pageant award bundles._

 _"Pure gold and 24 karat diamonds right there." She bragged as she placed it in Hit's hand. "And there is more where that came from if it isn't enough." Hit held the crown up to the light and knocked it against the wall a couple times. Then he took out a single jewel and squeezed it in between his finger and thumb. After deeming them as real, he turned back to Lola, who had a now devilish, toothy grin._

 _"Give me the necessary details."_

 ** _Present time._**

Luan stared forward, awestruck. "So it was LOLA who hired Hit!?" She practically screamed in anger. Lola didn't flinch from her sister's outburst, but she looked down at the floor in shame.

"Yes. But we didn't want you to die or get hurt. I only hired him so you would see what April Fools day is like for us." Lola explained. Luan suspended her anger at the last part.

"What YOU all feel?" Lucy chimed in and elaborated on Lola's statement.

"On every April 1st, we feel like you become someone else. SomeTHING else." She began. "And when you transform into that, for a lack of a better word, demon, you give off this aura. It crushes at our souls and strangle us in a sense of impending dread. We just wait for a new, unknown plague to befall us with no way to escape." The dark child explained. Luan pondered the explanation and thought of a question.

"Wait, then if you wanted revenge, why didn't you go all the way? Lincoln rushed in and stopped before Hit could sealed the deal." The family looked down at the floor, unsure how to properly express their feelings. At least, until Leni spoke up.

"Because it was… It was…" She started to choke on her voice and tears dripped from her eyes. "IT WAS NOT FUNNY! LIKE, AT ALL!" She wailed as she wrapped Luan in a hug. Lincoln stepped forward and continued his older sister's sentiment.

"At first, when we saw you afraid of Hit, we thought it was hilarious. But then you got home and we saw you get so angry at us." He explained. Their mother, Rita, continued with her makeup starting to run from crying.

"Then you started to beat yourself up and call yourself worthless. You had the 'I wish I was never born' look on your face and it just ate at me." She lamented. "But the final nail in the coffin was when you answered Hit's little question." Lori also found herself crying with her mother and jumped in to the family wide apology.

"You were literally giving up on life. You wanted Hit to actually kill you. We just couldn't let you stay like that." Luan was still a little confused at everything that transpired. She was uneasy and didn't know if the emotions her family displayed were genuine.

"So, you guys don't hate me or anything?" Luan felt her father grab her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Luan. You are our family. We may not like what you do on April Fools' Day, but you are still Luan Loud. We will always love you. And we would NEVER want to see you hurt! That is a fact that will never change for as long as we live." He asserted.

Luan felt her heart explode with several emotions at once. She could only process a few at a time. She was angry at how far her family went for revenge. She was sad at how they had betrayed her and messed with her head. She was afraid their apology was a ruse and their plan for revenge was still underway.

However, for some strange reason she could not fully explain, there was one emotion that overshadowed them all. It pulsed through her intensely like a fire burning though the forest. And she couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried to.

 ** _Joy_** _._ Happiness and relief over the fact that it was no more than a joke and her family still loved her after all the pain inflicted over the years.

Tears started to flow from Luan's eyes as she choked out breaths. Her family feared they had lost her forever. Lola felt the worst since hiring Hit was all her idea in the first place. "Luan, be mad at me all you want. But don't hold it against them." Luan's face perked up slightly and her noises became more audible. The family were unable to speak as they saw an innocent smile come from Luan's face as she laughed.

The jokester girl wrapped her whole family in a hug as she laughed and cried simultaneously. She laughed for what seemed like a whole minute until she found the will to talk normally again. "Guys. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've been a horrible person to you for years, and it took the idea that you guys stopped loving me to realize how much I really have in the world." She explained. Her mother smiled as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Lets all make a promise. No more hurtful pranks on April 1st. Physical OR emotional!"

"Agreed!" Everyone shouted with a smile as they hugged. Luan's eyes soon snapped open in alarm.

"Wait. There are still some things that still bug me." She began. "First off, where were you guys this whole time?" She asked in bewilderment. Lynn chuckled a little.

"We were in Lisa's bunker the whole time watching you with cameras like you were with Hit. Though I left for a little bit to place Leni's note on the mailbox." She explained.

"Ok, and secondly… What are we going to do about him?" She asked pointing to Hit, who was still in the living room. Hit turned to the side and scoffed.

"Your sister paid me my fee in advance and my job has been deemed acceptable by my client's standards. I won't be around here much longer."

"No. I mean how are you going to get back home? You came from another dimension." Luan pointed out. Lisa got up and went up the now dry stairs. Shortly returning with a small remote with a single green button.

"This device should get Hit back to his own world. And ensure that he won't be around in our dimension again, it's set to self-destruct after one use. So it's a one way trip." She then turned to Hit with a worried expression. "Nothing personal." She apologized fearing Hit's wrath.

"No offense taken." Hit assured as he walked to the door with the button in hand. As he opened the door and started to walk out, he stopped. "Luan, one thing before I leave." The louds looked at him, unsure of what the assassin was going to say. He turned with a small grin on his face. "You are by far one of the most unique targets I've ever been hired to deal with. If I didn't have such high self control, I would have fallen into hysterics with your clever jokes." He congratulated. With that, he walked out and closed the door.

Silence filled the house as all the Louds sat in the living room. Luan soon stretched and let out a yawn. "Well, I'm dead tired after today. Don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go to bed." She said as she walked up the stairs. She soon heard an echo of laughter from her family. "What's so funny?"

"Dead tired. Ha! It's nice to have you back, sis!" Luna explained as she walked up the stairs to their room. Luan pieced it together and chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't even mean to make that one!" She giggled as she and her sister changed into their pajamas and climbed into their bunks. Before she started to fall asleep, looked at the top bunk where her sister was laying. "Luna."

"Yeah?"

"Just because we all made that promise doesn't mean you're all off the hook for what you did." Luan warned. "Don't freak out, it's not going to be giant. But..."

"But what?"

"You know how Lori says her farts are because her shoes?" She asked. There was a brief silence until Luna snickered.

"If your thinking what I'm thinking, then let me help. That actually sounds hilarious. And we have more than enough whoopee cushions to do it." Luna insisted with delight. Luan smiled and closed her eyes.

"No problem Luna." And with that, she fell asleep.

…

Luan awoke to the sound of pebbles being thrown at her window in the middle of the night. She awoke and slowly stumbled over to the window. She looked out and her eyes widened when she saw Hit standing under a tree in the yard. He looked at Luan with a blank, serious expression. Luan returned with a furrowed brow and a nod in respect. Hit returned with a nod of his own and pulled out the remote. The wind howled as the button turned to dust and a portal appeared.

As he walked through it, he flashed Luan one last wink and a smile. Luan smiled and saluted him in return. She walked back to bed and sighed. "For a killer, he's kind of a softie." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

" ** _I'm a lucky girl."_**

THE END.

* * *

 **It took me a while to finish this story. But its done! But, there is one thing I want to get off my chest.**

 **TigerVolcano5000, If you are reading this, I'd like to thank you for your review. Although I didn't intend for this ending to have an unhappy ending and was the "it was all a prank" cliché. Your review kind of gave me a bit of insight on the character's actions and choices. So I edited the ending so EVERYONE learns the lesson I had as the moral of the story.**

 **"Pranks are fun. But shouldn't come at someone's long term expense." I hope this ending serves as a compromise. If you are still disappointed, I am sorry. Though I will still say the idea you pitched for an ending is intriguing.**

 **Perhaps you would like to expand on it? You have my full permission if you want to publish it as it's own story.**

 **To everyone else. Thank you for reading also!**


End file.
